dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleekit
Sleekit was an ancient master builder, survivalist, an Architect of Eris, and Thane of the Overkingdom. He was already a skilled builder when he arrived in the Lakelands during Dragonhollow's First Era. Solitary by nature, he traveled far from Lakeview Village and constructed Osraige, a hanging house suspended far above the ground by a massive chain. Eris, unusually impressed with the design of a mere mortal, chose to preserve Osraige from the devastation wrought during the First Bloodmoon crisis. Being very passionate in his beliefs about morality and justice, Sleekit became involved in local Swamplands politics. He opposed Sensei's campaign to ban Wiz for his subterfuge in looting and damaging Ebon's Blade but supported the execution of both Sealter and Jpizzle for their dark sorcery. He led the movement that eventually outlawed the use of shapeshifting to circumvent punishments from Eris. Sleekit constructed Thirlestane and Oirialla in Swampwater, the first of the Marsh Towers. When he noticed strange shenanigans involving missing blocks, stolen cows, and supposedly impossible poison attacks on its grounds, his reports to the Priesthood and Eris herself were not taken seriously, even after an investigation by Smitten and Tox suggested they had merit. He became disgruntled at their inaction, as well as the delayed actions of Eris in bringing the wicked to justice, and publicly announced his departure from Dragonhollow. In the intervening years, Sleekit visited an abundance of worlds before settling on Friendly, rising up in the ranks of its central government to become chief judge, jury, executioner and second-in-command of the draconian utopia. In this capacity, he carried out the death sentences of many visiting Hollowers, including AJ and old friend Ozven. When the government of Friendly collapsed in the Fourth Era, Sleekit returned to Dragonhollow. He founded the Overkingdom and raised the tower of Dalriada as its first stronghold in Pandora before abandoning it due to concerns over enemy incursions. Drawn into the third war against the Dragonslayers, Sleekit was the first to infiltrate their Cuboid base of operations. While constructing the colossal castle Tantallon in Outer Pandora, he won the fifth contest of Pandora Survivor. Sleekit kept a low profile in the Sixth Era, establishing a base of operations at his floating home of Tirconnell and weathering disputes with Gabault and 0uttaTime. But when Eris chose Retro as her Hegemon, he selected Sleekit as an Architect of Eris in recognition of his design expertise. In that capacity, he assisted in the renovations of Sanctuary by adapting Osraige into a new airship ticket office and designing an exterior for Satan's Alley. Sleekit shattered Bagger's unprecedented streak of five straight Survivor competition victories by winning the first contest of Hammerlea Survivor. He later expanded the Overkingdom's reach into the Hammerlands with the construction of Dros Delnoch and Albain Temple before becoming embroiled in a cold war with the Scylfings that ended with his capture of Jotunheim. As the Nyx apocalypse lurked on the horizon, Sleekit embarked on a far-reaching expedition in search of the mythic Heart of the Hollow in the vain hope of prolonging the inevitable and saving the world. =Gallery= ---- File:1425577162_creeps.png|Stalked by creeper on Friendly File:zEXnKFW.png|Infiltrating the Cuboid File:2017-08-01_01.09.06.png|At Tox's Cabin in Hammerlea File:IgYpP6x.png|Braving an End City File:2017-07-31_02.58.53.png|Constructing Dros Delnoch File:2017-07-31_03.04.51.png|With a Tracker Jammer File:2017-08-01_01.21.15.png|Meeting Cassandra File:2017-08-12_07.27.25.png|Taking a shortcut through Hell File:2017-08-19_04.36.51.png|Safe travels with 1-UP in hand File:2017-08-19_04.37.36.png|Exploring a swamp File:2017-10-15_18.19.57.png|Hunting for the Heart of the Hollow File:dkVPlhWg.jpg|Last moment before the end Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Ancients Category:Priesthood Category:Architects of Eris Category:Lakelands Residents Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:People Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Overkingdom Category:Friendly Category:Master Builders